This SBIR study proposes the creation of the real-time operator fatigue-monitoring EYE-COM 6 CAMERA System (EC-6 Cam)--a composite biosensor derived from the fuision of two complimentary monitoring technologies: (i) the MULTI-SENSORY VISION IR CAMERA (MS V-Cam) and (ii) the EYE-COM 5 poly-sensor scanning array. Using computer imaging technology, MS V-Cam analyzes video images of an operator's face to extract ocular and eye-blink characteristics, pupillary size and movement, and eye--metrics that typically reflect wakefulness/drowsiness. EYE-COM 5 monitors eyelid movement via a close range IR poly-sensor based on differential IR-light reflection off the eyes and lids. The multi-sensory EC-6 Cam, based on the fusion of these two technologies, overcomes limitations of the each technology. Through its linear array of IR biosensors and a proximally-placed IR micro-camera attached to a wrap-around eyeglass frame, EC 6 measures eye-blink and ocular-related parameters both sedentary and highly mobile individuals in all lighting situations and unlimited domains. Its metrics include eye-blink velocity (EBV), -acceleration (EBA), -frequency (EBF), -duration (EBD), percentage-time eyes are closed (PERCLOS), pupillary size, eye movements and gaze. The goal of this project is to build, test and validate, by means of performance/vigilance protocols, the highly versatile and robust composite EC-6 Cam which will work in all stationary and mobile domains. EC-6Cam makes possible the derivation of a Composite Fatigue Index (CFI) based on multiple, rather than a single fatigue-related metric alone (e.g. PERCLOS). EC-6 Cam, as a Communicator and Controller, has at least 30 other commercial civilian and military applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Safety, communication, assistive and research applications include monitoring operator-alertness/drowsiness in trucks, buses, trains, avionics/aerospace- marine/submarine-light/heavy industry and military operations, including pilot G-LOC/fatigue; for silent communications; as an electro-mechanical, electronic or computer remote communicator/controller for the elderly, injured, disabled or respirator-dependent ICU patient, as an ambulatory clinical/research biosensor for neurological disorders, sleep/EEG- medical- psychological- and pharmaceutical studies measuring therapeutic/toxic effects (e.g. modafanil/stimulants in narcolepsy; L-DOPA in Parkinson's disease; alcohol or amphetamine driver impairment); as a lie-detector and as a robotic controller.